


Child

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Fem Chase, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child

Carol looked at the pregnancy test in shock .

 

Positive ?!

 

Oh , she is so dead .

 

Suddenly she heard footsteps .

 

Quickly , she wrapped the test in toilet paper and put it in the trash .

 

She had got to the hall way when she almost bumped into Adam .

 

" Hi - hi Adam ". Carol shuddered .


End file.
